Solitude
by Miriamu-san
Summary: Parfois, on aurait besoin d'un peu de compagnie... One shot.


Solitude

L'eau parcours son corps, le nettoyant de la saleté.

Elle détend ses muscles un a un.

Il ferme les yeux, l'eau le caressant, tel une main perverse. Elle lui brûle les sens, la vue.

Ses cheveux noirs trempés lui tombent sur les épaules, sa main tremble.

Ce soir, il aurait besoin de plus qu'un simple bain, que la caresse de l'eau sur son corps avide. Il aurait besoin d'une personne, quelqu'un pouvant satisfaire ses moindres désirs...

Mais il est seul, il le sait. C'est une ironie du sort que la solitude.

Sa main glisse doucement sur son corps. Caressant son torse, ses bras. Il lêche ses lèvres impatiemment.

C'est devenu une habitude de se satisfaire lui-même.

Il le fait depuis des années.

Mais chaques fois, ce manège lui procure un plaisir intense, surtout après une dure journée.

Sa main descend lentement, glissant sur son ventre chaud, contracté.

Le désir est plus présent.

Sa main empoigne l'objet familier, avec tendresse et sauvagerie.

Des mouvements réguliers, de vas et viens.

Il éteint un gémissement, sa main tracant des chemins plus rapides et saccadés.

Il ouvre rapidement les yeux, des yeux pétillants.

Il ferme le rideau d'une main.

Il sera toujours seul. A jamais.

Personne n'ouvrira les rideaux.

Sa masturbation se termine. Un rire hystérique retentit dans la pièce.

Il jette un sort de nettoyage au bain et met une robe de chambre en sortant.

Qu'il soit heureux ou non, nul n'aurait pu le dire.

OOOOO

Des jeunes idiots, des potions ratés, quelques Doloris, un Potter invisible.

Une journée normale. Désastreuse, ordinaire.

Mais ce soir, il est décidé a ne pas s'enfermer derrière les rideau.

Ce soir, cette nuit, ce sera différent.

Durant la journée, entre ses cours, il avait cherché la potion. Celle qu'il allait préparé ce soir et cette nuit. Il l'avait trouvé, dans un vieux grimoire de la réserve, et se sentait idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé lui même.

Il entra dans son bureau, enleva sa cape et sa robe, ne laissant sur lui que des pantalons et un chandail noir. Ferma la porte, regarda fièrement le chaudron bouillant sur son bureau et les ingrédients placés autour.

Tout était parfait.

Il mit ses gants en peau de dragon. La potion allait être dangereuse, mais le danger ne l'effrayait plus depuis longtemps.

Une lueur de triomphe dans son regard, presque du bonheur, et il commence a mélangé les ingrédients.

Le temps passe. Plumes de phenix, dents de dragon, sang de licorne.

Onze heure. Minuit. Une heure.

La sueur perle sur son front. Il s'essuie d'une main tremblante. La chaleur est intense. Son chandail est collé sur son corps frèle, ses pantalons sont chauds et encombrants.

Et puis, il est seul dans son bureau, n'est-ce pas?

Il laisse tomber la louche dans le chaudron, enlevant son chandail trempé de sueur.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'en faisant se geste, il changeait la potion. Une parcelle de cheveux était tombé dans le liquide gluant.

Ce qu'il aurait aimé, en ce moment, aurait été une bonne douche.

La potion était terminé. Pourtant il manquait un ingrédient: Quelques cheveux de la personne désirée.

Mais il ne l'avait pas vu.

Comme il n'avait pas vu que la personne désirée se dédoublerait du corps de celui qui la boit.

La potion prendrait vingt minutes a faire effet, alors il en prit une gorgée et, pensant qu'il aurait le temps de prendre une douche, s'en alla dans ses quartiers privés.

OOOOO

L'eau froide parcours son corps, rafraîchissante. Le jet transparent nettoyant sa chevelure sale et grasse, l'aidant a reprendre conscience de la réalité.

Il sourit. Bientôt, il ne sera plus seul.

Au même moment qu'il pensait cela, il eut un hoquet de stupeur en sentant une énorme contraction dans son estomac. Une sensation étrange le parcourut, comme si quelque chose se formait a l'intérieur de son être.

Sa vision devint quelque peu floue, sa respiration se bloqua. Il se sentait tiré par l'arrière. La douleur et le froid disparaissait, pour laisser place a un étrange bien-être. Comme si la chose qui occupait son âme s'envolait.

Il put a nouveau ouvrir les yeux.

Il cilla. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de miroir. Était t'il encore dans sa douche?

Car ce qu'il y avait devant lui, c'était lui même. Mais, étrangement plus beau. Peut-être que ce qu'il avait bu était un philtre d'amour?

Il avança une main tremblante. L'autre ne fit pas la même chose. On aurait dit qu'il attendait, comme une poupée, qu'on se serve de lui.

Alors, c'était ça, l'effet de la potion?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus, car une sensation électrisante parcouru son corps, des frissons parcourant son échine.

L'autre lui avait prit la main. Contact si simple, mais il aurait aimé avoir plus.

Quelque chose en lui, lui disait que ce n'était pas vraiment lui. On aurait dit qu'il ne lui ressemblait pas. Ses lèvres paraissaient si tendres, si douces. Son visage fin et raffiné, et ses cheveux noirs de jais, soyeux. Il aurait aimé touché a son visage, a ses cheveux. Son torse était attirant. Ni trop musclé ou trop maigre. Même son nez créait en lui une excitation étrange.

Le double s'approcha, doucement, lui donna un baiser tendre, mais passionné.

A ce moment, Severus ne pensait plus a la potion, ne pensait plus à qui était devant lui, ne pensais même pas a lui même.

Il n'était pas seul.

Ses sens semblaient disparaîtrent petit à petit. Il allait perdre contrôle, il le savait.

Il prit l'autre par la nuque, l'embrassa fougueusement, passionnément. Une main dans sa main, l'autre parcourant son torse. C'était comme se connaître plus, comme connaître une partie de lui jamais existée, qu'il aurait aimé avoir.

Il embrassa l'autre dans le cou, tandis qu'il lâchaient leurs mains et commençaient a se parcourir l'un l'autre.

Faux et vrai ne formant qu'un.

Mais n'était t'il pas lui même une partie de mensonges et vérités?

Une chose est sure et certaine.

Cette nuit. Pour une fois.

Il n'est pas seul.

-O-Fin-O-


End file.
